4 Cats and a Haunted House
by WinonaWolf
Summary: When a series of hauntings went about in the mansion, the cats must choose to get help or leave the house.  Rated T for scary parts.  No flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waffle Talks to the TV

It was 1:00 AM at the Cramdilly Mansion. The TV was still on, but the screen was nothing but static. A small black cat with long pointy ears was sleeping on the sofa; that was Mr. Blik. His brothers, sister (My OC) and their butler were all asleep.

Then a gray cat with long droopy ears and a striped tail, called Waffle, woke up and went down the stairs.

On his way to the stairs, an overweight Japanese Bobtail, white with an orange spot over his left eye and ear and an orange, stubby tail and green eyes, called Gordon and a black and white female cat with dark green eyes, called Taylor, woke up and saw Waffle head down the stairs. Then Gordon got out of his bed, as so did Taylor after she put on her glasses, and followed Waffle.

Then what they saw shocked them. Waffle was close to the TV.

"Hello?" he said as if there was someone there. "Speak up! I can't hear you."

Mr. Blik woke up and rubbed his yellow eyes, mumbling, "Waffle, what did we say about putting your face close to the TV?"

But Waffle wasn't listening, he kept muttering a conversation to the TV.

Gordon and Taylor crept closer to the room when Taylor asked, "Is he... talking to the TV? How weird."

"Aye, he is," Gordon answered in his Scottish accent, "It's indeed strange."

Then Gordon approached Waffle. He could see that Waffle looked like he was in a trance.

"Laddie," Gordon said in attempt to get Waffle's attention, "You know you shouldn't be too close to the TV."

Waffle stood quiet. Gordon began to get worried.

"Maybe he's sick," said Taylor.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Blik, "He looks fine!"

"Ah, come on!", Taylor replied, "This isn't normal for him."

The three siblings stared at Waffle through the night, wondering why he was acting that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Funeral for Taylor's Hamster

The next morning, the cats had their routine breakfast. Waffle was back to his usual self, not remembering what happened last night.

The cats' butler, Hovis, was dusting Taylor's room when he checked on Taylor's pet hamster, Tiny, and he saw the hamster lying on the cage floor as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't; he was dead.

As the cats were having breakfast, Gordon asked Waffle, "Do you remember anything about last night? Anything at all?"

"Nope" Waffle replied.

"How could he not remember?" said Mr. Blik, "You were staring at the TV."

"But if I did, I would have been blind," Waffle replied.

"Actually, staring at the sun makes you blind," said Taylor. "Well, I gotta go brush my teeth."

As Taylor entered the bathroom, she saw Hovis holding her hamster above the toilet.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"I'm afraid that Tiny passed on," Hovis replied.

"Well, don't flush him," Taylor snapped.

Later, a funeral was being held for the hamster. The three brothers, Hovis and two of their neighbors, a brown haired girl with a pink T shirt and blue jeans called Human Kimberly and a yellow female cat with brown hair called Katilda, stood in the yard quietly. Taylor carried a box containing Tiny and put it in a hole that her brothers dug.

"Today, we are gathered to mourn the death of my pet hamster, Tiny. Though he only lived for three years, still, we considered him as a member of our family. Good bye, old friend."

Taylor took out her sweet potato ocarina, playing Taps, as Gordon buried the box. The neighbors left and finally, Taylor asked, "Can I get a goldfish now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Haunting Really Begin

That night, Taylor was pouring a lot of fish flakes in her new aquarium that had two goldfish. Gordon entered the room saying, "It's time for bed."

"Okay," said Taylor as she continued to feed her fish.

Gordon took notice of what Taylor was doing and said to her, "Now, lass, you shouldn't overfeed those wee fish. Do you know what will happen if you overfeed them?"

"No, what?" Taylor asked as she stopped and went to her bed.

Then Gordon smiled and said, "They get really big, then they grow into sharks!"

Then Gordon scruffed her head and said, "Good night."

"Good night," said Taylor.

Hours later, Taylor woke up during a thunderstorm and saw out the window an old tree where part of it look like a face. The lightning showed that part and scared Taylor and she hid under the blanket. Then she looked around her room and saw in her pile of stuffed animals a scary looking clown doll. The lightning flashed on the doll and scared Taylor out of bed and jogged out of her room to Mr. Blik's room. When she went under the blanket on his bed, Mr. Blik noticed her and said, "Taylor, what are you doing in MY room? Get outta here before you get nerd germs all over my room!"

Gordon and Waffle went in the room and noticed Taylor shaking under the blanket on Mr. Blik's bed.

"Taylor, are you all right?" Gordon asked.

Then Taylor's head popped out and she said, "Sorry guys. I'm just a little jumpy because of the storm."

Then something happened. The cats heard the TV go on static again and they rushed to the living room and saw something strange happening on the screen.

"They're here," said Waffle and a long, transparent object flew out of the TV screen and into the wall.

Now the haunting of the mansion had officially started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chairs Moved By Themselves

The next morning, the cats were very uneasy. Something is going on in their house and they must know what's going on. They ate their breakfast and left the kitchen.

Hovis started cleaning up the house and when he turned around, the chairs were pulled back out. He push the chairs in and turned back to clean the rest of the kitchen and he turned around and the chairs were out again. Taylor went back to grab a root beer and saw that the chairs were stacked on the table and she asked, "Hovis, did you do this?"

Then Hovis saw what she meant and replied, "No, Taylor, this is not my doing."

Then Taylor remembered what she saw last night and though, It might be ghosts."

Me: I know, short chapter. Still more to come.


End file.
